Pink; a parody of 'Green'
by AlleyCat
Summary: Okay, this is probably not very funny. It's a song parody, my first one. A little Mimi and Tai bashing, not much. Someone else gets really bashed, guess who.


** **

Pink; a parody of 'Green'

by: AlleyCat

Well peoples, it's been a while.:: looks at blank faces:: Umm...I wrote 'You Know You're Obsessed When...', uh...::sees very few understand what she's talking about:: ...never mind. Anyways, I _still_ haven't typed up that story (probably never will ;^}) so I decided to type this up for now. Anyways the song is kinda set in the first season. If you want the original lyrics, get the CD, Seven Nations Old Ground, or ask me_ very _nicely for them. 'Green' is from Seven Nations, sooo...

Tk: Say it! C'mon, I know you can do it.

Grrr...fine, I don't own it.

Matt: AND...

And what?

Mimi: What about Digimon.

'Kay. I don't own that either. On with the parody! (oh yeah! This 'song' is 'sung' by Tai)

****

Pink; a parody of 'Green'

C'mon Mimi, we've got, we've got to hurry baby

got our digimon, we've got to make tracks lady, 

Isn't that just Mi-mi, she's always lost in the future, complainin' 'bout some new thing,

She's always lost in some far off land, looking for a pinker shade of pink.

And Mimi doesn't care at all, she's always that way.

Well I've been thinkin', (WOW! Tai thinking, for once ;^}) and she's been pinkin', (what I mean, I have no idea :^ \ ) and I still cannot find anyway to come home, OOH

It drives me crazy, (that's already been done) all these maybes, still there is no way is no way Mimi'd like pink less than blue (what the heck is wrong with this you ask? Well, this being my first song thing just may have something to do with it.)

Isn't that just Mi-mi, she's always lost in the future, complainin' 'bout some new thing,

She's always lost in some far off land, looking for a pinker shade of pink.

And Mimi doesn't care at all, she's always that way. 

Lost in the future, and she's still, she's still complainin'

Lost in the future, and she's lookin' for, lookin' for that pink oowowoowowowowowow (::Mimi is hitting Tai with my frying pan:: [the ows are really in the song! Weird huh?] Now how'd she get that?)

she's always that way,

she's always that way,

she's always that way,

she's always that way,

she's always that way,

she's always that way,

she's always that way, when she's that way

she's always that way, when she's that way

she's always that way, when she's that way

she's always that way, in that way, in that way

***

That's it. All done .::listens to all the people cheering loudly:: Oh shut up, it wasn't that bad, or was it?

my little bro(who was known as AEFreak in my last fic, now known as NamelessWonder, or NW): Yes it was! It sounded like, uh, somethin'' really bad! 

Well, it is my first song parody thingy.

NW: No,_ really_?

Grr...Mimi, give back my frying pan please.

Mimi ::still hitting Tai:: But I'm using it.

Use your purse to hit him.

Matt: Can I hit Tai too? I'd need something to hit him with first.

Fine. Here's a mallet. Now give me my frying pan!

::Mimi hands over the pan to AlleyCat, a mallet appears in Matt's hands, and Tai and NW are now running for their lives::

The most boring, stupid, unnecessary person on the show that AlleyCat absolutely hates the most (just to let you know, should you get confused, in the name thing 'The most boring, stupid, unnecessary person on the show that AlleyCat absolutely hates the most', I am meaning to imply its the person I hate, not the show ;^D If you read my list fics, you should know who): Will Tai and NW survive this horrible turn of events? Will AlleyCat _ever_ type up her fic? Did you like this fic (hint, hint, hinty, hint) ? Does anyone _really_ care? Will AlleyCat ever see the movie? Will AlleyCat... 

::loud whack, whap, slap, smack, and clunk sounds are heard accompanied with howls and yelps of pain::

The most boring, stupid, unnecessary person on the show that AlleyCat absolutely hates the most : Ooooow... does my insurance cover being slapped twice, being hit with a mallet, a purse, and a big frying pan all at once? Will I _ever_ learn not to make a teenaged digi-freak with a big frying pan mad at me? The answers to this and more will probably _not_ be on the next fic this author writes, whatever that may be.

::The most boring, stupid, unnecessary person on the show that AlleyCat absolutely hates the most passes out::

Uhhhhh...::sweatdrops:: umm...buh bye people. Read & Review please.


End file.
